ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Arts
Ads Check out the crossover series The League of Heroes. If you like this show be sure to check out, KOTS, KOAK, KOTD and KOTU. The BTHOAA special Jadgax Parts 1 and 2 are coming up soon! Dedication This episode is actually dedicated to Jack, since it is his birthday. Plot I'm known to most beings as Diagon, the mighty Diagon, destroyer of worlds. A long time ago it was all different. I was a hero of the Utlriquams, A species of powerful, yet peaceful, beings in a dimension so far away from yours that no one from your dimension has even heard of it. I was once a honorable hero of my species, a soldier and friend to all. No one has dared duel me. Pretty much evryone trusted me. My life would have seemed good but for me there was no princess or happy ever after. No end to the madness of fighting. I had a secret of my own. I loved to study the arts of dark magic. I used my darkness magic to cheat in fights. No one suspected a thing. I was still a lad back in the day so no one would think of me as a stupid warrior. That was why no one ever challenged me. One day as I had just finished killing a foul peasant who has challenged me, I searched his pack to find a book of spells. I am a master of the dark arts. I returned to my room and studied. My mother knocked a tentacle on the door. I informed her, “I’ll be right out mother!” She opened the door. Her shock was amazing. She fainted. I sighed and then I chanted a spell from my new book, “Amura es unbolica for many en tritos!” I absorbed the life force out of her and into me. She faded into nothing. I starred at a mirror in horror. “What am I becoming?” I angrily pounded a tentacle into the mirror, smashing it. Regretting my actions, I walked away. I then called up to all the Utlriquams. “I deserve the percentage of power. I know the dark arts. I have to. I am the strongest. No one dares challenge me.” Suddenly an Utlriquam from another kingdom arrives and speaks up, “For the Kingdom of the Esoterica I challenge you.” I wasn’t in the mood. I told myself I'd end him quickly. So I responded, “Go home silly old fool. I’ll defeat you with a flick of my tentacle.” He shook his head and blasted me. My lungs burned and my body quaked. I got frustrated. I chanted, “Ery un Yell Quen bos telekin sic frit!” The old peasant warrior wanna-be bursted into flames. His scream pierced the night’s cool air. I laughed and warned, “This is what happens when there is a fool.” The Utlriquams murmured through out the crowd. They had no idea I just had a magic ritual. To them it looked like he just layed down and died. If anyone found out I killed them. That was what happened to mother. I felt tired and yell towards my people, “Be prepared. Now that I have slaughtered an enemy the Esoterica will attack us. Watch your children. Protect your elders. Now we will make them have a living hell!” They cheered. As I went off to bed. I drifted off in my sleep. My dream was the about me. My eyes were red. I was blasting at an Evolved To’Kustar. On Earth. The Legendary dimension. One day I shall conquer there and bring it back here as a reward for my people. One day. I sighed and my breathe knocked over a baby Ultriquam. It started to cry. It annoyed me. “Atriach metronome sinthos!” The baby turned frozen then shattered. My eyes looked red. Evil. I am evil. I can’t be. No, NO! I destroy my room in horror. I’ll have to change my attitude. Starting now. Or else I might just kill ever last living soul. I flew off. It was a cold windy night. As I flew above the skies of the Utlriquams world I wondered how ridiculous it looked. A giant space squid flying. Most of my species didn't posses the ability to fly but using the enrgy I have gotten over the years from defeated enemies I could use ancient powerfull spells that were impossible for weaklings as most of the Utlriquams were. I found a good place under a tree in the dark night in the desert of my world. I lay there looking at the stars, restless. I didn't what to do, I didn't know where to go and I didn't even know who I was. What kind of a squid was going to turn out of me? Characters *Diagon (Story Teller) *Mother Diagon (Deceased) *Peasent (Deceased) *Evolved To'Kustar (Dream) *Utlriquams Villains *Esoterica Warrior (Deceased) Trivia *Between formatting, script changes, grammar and spelling Sklei and Jack changed it about 23 times. *This airs on Jack's birthday. *Sklei did the begining and end and Jack did the middle. Category:Episodes Category:Knight of All Evil